1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engraving machine, particularly to one able to carry out three-dimensional engraving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional engraving machine is mainly employed for carving letters, pictures and external forms in a work piece. For elevating precision in carving a work piece, the conventional engraving machine is connected with a computer and consists of a control system, which is composed of a control soft ware and a positioning controller. In using, Data are first input into the computer and then transmitted to the control system by transmission lines to be compiled and calculated by the control soft ware to produce control commands to be sent to the positioning controller for driving the three-dimensional engraving machine to carve the work piece into a finished product with a predetermined form.
However, for carrying out 3-D engraving, a control system with more than four axes has to be employed, thus increasing cost. In addition, for diversifying finished products, it is necessary to design various patterns for engraving, but it is complicated in designing patterns; hence only those who are professionally trained in drawing are capable of doing the job, resulting in increase of training cost. Further, work pieces are not of a uniform size so designs of 3-D figures have to be changed for tallying with the sizes of the work pieces, not only increasing extra cost but rendering a finished product lacking of fidelity as well, and furthermore it is extremely difficult in operation of the control system so it has to increase cost for training such operators. Therefore, it is certainly essential how to research and develop an engraving machine that is low in cost and convenient in operation.